Example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, relate to an operation method of a signal receiver, a pulse width controller, and/or an electronic device including the signal receiver and the pulse width controller.
Electronic devices may exchange data with an external device (e.g., a memory controller) by transmitting an electrical signal to the external device through a signal line. For example, a semiconductor memory device may transmit data to the memory controller in synchronization with a data strobe signal. In this case, signals may be distorted depending on characteristics of lines between the semiconductor memory device and the memory controller. The signal distortion may cause a decrease in a data transmission speed and/or a decrease in data reliability.